Naruto The orange warlord
by Docjay
Summary: To defend his home and precious people Naruto must become a armored rider while at the same time contending with rival riders and shady corporations.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the orange warlord

Since the beginning it has been man's destiny to fight. Humans have fought for glory, the right to conquer and to protect that which they love. However all history remembers is the strong. Only the strong are victorious. For those who wish to fight, gain power, The weak crumble and only the powerful dye the world in their image.

X Unknown Time and Place X

The world is silent and grey. There are two warriors facing each other with an army of plantlike beast behind them. One warrior is red lancer garbed in yellow armor, The other is a blue samurai with orange armor. There is a mutual animosity between the two warlords. Unknown to them there are observers to their battle.

A woman who had tried to change the fates of these men and their world.

Another observer is a similarly garbed samurai the difference being a white body suit and green armor.

Suddenly the woman speaks "Why did it have to come to this? Why must they fight?

The silence is broken as the Two armies begin to charge at each other

Naruto!

Sausuke!

As the warriors begin to clash the women cannot but think back on the events that lead up to this war. She begins to reminisce to a time when they were all people, no comrades who fought for a common goal.

XXCue song Just Live MoreXX

Hellooo Konoha City! A excited male voice said into a microphone. "Its your main man DJ Tobi hitting the air waves to deliver the latest beat rider news" DJ Tobi was a medium sized man with short Spiky black hair who whore the the strange ensemble of headphones with a orange spiral mask with a single Eye whole

"What is beat riders? You adults sitting at home may be wondering. Beat riders is a ongoing competion that goes on between the different dance crews of the city

Today we have a match between the hard hitting fighters team Gaim and the noble warriors Team Baron. Who's gonna win? I dunno lets find out right now ,lets get to the dancing

XX Scene breakXX

Do you Gaim weaklings truly believe you can own this stage spoke a male voice

We were here first you jerks leave us alone said a young female child

Sauske Uchia was a handsome young man with slicked back dark hair that resembled a ducks backside. He wore a black drees shirt under a long black coat with red accents. On the bottom he wore black dress pants and dress shoes

He was surrounded by a group of similarly dressed men. This was team baron the strongest competitors in the competition

Come one Moegi lets just leave while we still can spoke a young bespectacled boy with brown hair

No Way Udon these jerks think they can take everything from us I say we kick their butts Spoke Young Konohamaru Sarutobi. Konos right Udon Just because Naruto Nii's not here doesn't mean we can just give up said Moegi. Besides Irukas already on the way he'll help us

How pathetic you need others to fight for you said Sauske. If you really want this stage we could battle for it with Zetsu.

Fine lets do it! Yelled Konohamaru, he reached into his backpocket and took out what appeared to be a padlock with a white seed on it. He pressed the side of the lock causing a zipper to appear above them.

From the zipper emerged a grey creature with vine like lacerations on its body. This was a low grade Zetsu.

The Zetsu game is the main form of battle the beat riders use to challenge each other. The Zetsu are creatures animals from a unknown area that are controlled by the use of lockseeds, Padlock like objects that can summon the Zetsu.

It appears you weaklings have some fight in you after all Sauske said

"Now lets begin so I can teach you a lesson for picking a fight when you lack the strength to do so!

XX Line breakXX

Crap! Im late im late! I knew I shouldn't have stopped for that ramen but I couldn't help it was so good. Hopefully old man Tazuna aint at the construction sight yet, I really need this job.

The Man who was franticly running had the appearance of a young man the age of twenty one. He had canary yellow hair that appeared to spike out in all directions, he also had bright blue eyes that always had a determined look in them, his skin had the appearance of a man with a tan. All in all he had the appearance of a American surfer. The most distinguishing characteristic about him however were three whisker like marks that appeared on his cheeks. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright if continue the way I am now , I should make it but there cant be any distractions"

Crash!

What the hell was that?!

When Naruto went to investigate the sound he was shocked to see the plaza he was in being rampaged by a Zetsu.

Why the hell is a out of control Zetsu here?!

Crap Kono we lost control of it!

I can see that Udon!

There in a state of panic was Konohanru, Udon and Moegi. On the ground behind the inves was a open lockseed.

As the monster leapt at them it was suddenly sucked back into a zipper.

Whew glad I got here when I could who knows what might have happened if I didn't Naruto said while in his hand was a closed lockseed.

Naruto Nissan! all three rang out

Hn Uzumaki whats a dobe like you doing here? Sasuke said while looking at Naruto. I don't know whats a Teme like you doing trying to attack my friends replied Naruto I would also like to know that Sauske san came a voice from the crowd. Iruka! Cried out Naruto.

Iruka Umino was a man the age of 25 who had brown hair tied into a upwards pony tail. He had tan skin and a skar on his nose. Iruka was the leader of team Gaim and a old friend of Naruto's.

Sorry I'm late Naruto I got held up with some business. No problem iruka I'm just glad I was around before things got really bad. Sorry we lost control of the Zetsu Iruka Moegi cried out. Iruka smiled at her, Its fine Moegi I'm just glad no one was hurt. Your all pathetic Sauske rang out, fighting with you is a waste of my time come team baron were leaving.

Iruka sighed "Why don't you guys head back to the garage for awhile while I talk to Naruto . Okay Iruka … again were sorry we let you down. Like I said its fine, after they had left Iruka turned to Naruto " Hey you mind if we meet at Ichirakus later to talk its been a while since we last hung out and had Ramen.

No problem but when I got here in was on my way to ….. Crap my job! I'll meet you around 8! I need to get to my job before my boss kills me or fires me! Okay I understand naurto see you then

XX That night at 8 XX

Ouch! Looks like team Gaim fell in the rankings again after todays emmbarsment by Baron " Iruka sighed and put away his iphone after looking at the ranking he saw that Gaim had nearly fallen to the bottom of the rankings. "If we don't get an edge Team Gaim is done for". Yo Iruka! A voice rang out Iruka turned his head to see Naruto walk in the ramen/ fruit bar

Ichirakus was a popular establishment that many of the teens hung out at. It was owned and managed by the Ichiraku family which consisted of teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The Restaurant used to soley be a ramen restaurant but Ayame forced her father to add healthier options to the menu to keep up with the competition. Personnally Naruto would have gone there simply to tast the heanly broth Known as ramen.

So what didja wanna talk about Iruka? Nothing much just thought we could hang out like old times talk about whats going on with each other. " Well nothing much lately just trying to work so I can help out mom with paying the bills in the apartment. Oh how is Kushina san? Moms doing pretty good but shes been hounding me about quitting my job and going to school, but I just don't feel like fit would be right ya know, I mean ever since pops died mom has had to work hard just to keep me and her fed. Ero sennin really helped us out by giving her that job as a secretary but I still feel like I should do my part. " I see that's why you quit team Gaim Naruto? Well yeah , I mean I loved dancing with you guys but I couldn't just be playing games day in and day out while mom was working hard.

Theres nothing wrong with that Naruto I'm glad to see you have your priorities straight. 'Heh thanks Iruka. So Naruto… how are things with Sakura san Iruka said with a grin. Naruto nearly spitt out his drink, I uh don't know what you mean Iruka Sakura and I are just close friends he said with a blush. Its been awhile since she quit the team so she could try and get her degree in medicine though. Man its getting late though I should probably get home before mom gets worried though. Alright later Naruto be safe out there! Ha you know me Iruka and with that Naruto ran out of the shop leaving Iruka alone with his thoughts. Seriously though what am i gonna do to help the team he said while sighing. Perhaps I can be of assistance a smooth voice rang out from behind Iruka.

Lock Dealer Kabuto Iruka said out to him. Please I really wish you guys would just call me Kabuto, Kabuto was the main dealer of the lockseeds to people. He was a man of about 30 years old with gray hair kept in a pony tail with glasses wearing a suit. I saw how badly you guys got smaked by Baron and I have to say it struck me right in the heart, so as a little gift from me to you want to give you something that should help even the odds.

He then took from his briefcase a small black rectangular object that had a gray holder of some kind on the center with a yellow blade on the side. What is it? Iruka asked him. Its called the sengoku Driver and I think its just what you need to help your team.

XX Scene BreakXX

I'm home Naruto called out as he walked into a small apartment. Hi-Ya a loud feminen voice cried out , whoa! It was only by instinct that Naruto dodged the wooden bokken that had been preparing to come down on his head. Mom what the hell! Naruto yelled

Kushina Uzumaki was a woman in her late thirties who had the appearance of a slender woman in her twenties, she had waist length red hair and purple eyes on a beautiful face.

You should have been able to move faster you were late by 5 seconds! Speaking of late do you see what time it is I was worried sick! Mom I was out with Iruka at Ichirakus, I'm fine. And I how was I supposed to know that when you didn't text me?! Um well I uh kinda forgot? Well Mr. no phone call for that I think you need a little punishment. I think its time for a nice mother son kendo match Dattbanne!. (Oh Crap ) Thought Naruto.

XXLaterXx

Ouch! Uh I have bruises in places I forgot I had, note to self don't piss off your mom when shes a kendo master. I can't believe after she kicked my ass like that she simply became happy again and gave me a kiss on the cheek and sent me to bed, is she bipolar or something? Uh I just want to go to sleep and stay in since I have no work tomorrow.

Beep

Huh whats that? Oh a message from Iruka. Naruto took out his phone and read the texrt (" Hey Naruto come to the garage tomorrow morning I found something you should see From Iruka") Huh wonder what it is? Well I'll worry about it tommow. And with that Naruto went to sleep were he dreamed of ramen and a world without crazy redheaded bipolar demons.

XXMorningXX

When Naruto woke up that morning he heard two voices coming from the kitchen when he walked in. (Honestly Sakura chan I don't know what to do with that baka son of mine)(That's Naruto Kushina san always acting like a idiot sometimes)

When Naruto walked into the Kitchen he saw his mother talking to a girl a beautiful girl with pink hair green eyes and a red bow on her head. (Sakura how many times do I have to tell you call me Kaa san Kushina san makes me sound old.

Sakura chan what are you doing here Naruto yelled. The girl Sakura turned to him "Well I thought I could come see you baka so we could get some breakfast. "So it's a date!" because if it is I'm a bit low on cash heh heh. Baka you don't make a girl pay for the meal! Kushina yelled before she hit Naruto on the head. Ow What was that for mom! For being a jerk Naruto!. Heh Heh its fine Kushina san Sakura said wth a smile. I don't Mind Paying , im used to dealing with narutos moments. Yeah hear that mom she dosnt mi- wait what do you mean by my moments? Don't worry about it come on Naruto lets go. Thank you for the Tea Kushina san. "Its fine sakura but please whatch out for my son I swear he doesn't know his left from his right sometimes. Hey that's not true I kn- Ow! Were'd that door come from!? Kushina Sighed My point exactly

XXScene BreakXX

Hey Sakura you don't mind if we go see Iruka do you he said he had something to show me. "No its fine its been awhile since I last saw him. Cool lets just stop by the team garage and then we can get Ramen! " Wait who said anything about Ramen Naurto I was thinking something healthier. What! But whats healthier than Ramen I don't Know actual breakfast foods. "Hey I'll have you know Ramen's a universally timed meal. (I swear he is such a child but I guess he wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't this way).

XX GarageXX

The Gaim garage was a abandoned auto garage that the team used to practice. A/N( it's the same one from the show) Hey Iruka you in hear ?! Huh guess no one's home. Hey Naruto come check this out!. What is it Sakura?

Look at this wall its an Zetsu crack. What but whys a Zetsu crack just open like this? Naruto asked. "I don't know Naruto but maybe we should leave that thing gives me a bad feeling. Come on Sakura Iruka might be in there We should at least look to see if he's in there. I don't know. Look you can stay here I'll go look. Wait! But Naruto had already gone running in. ( That idiot always charging head first without thinking I need to go make sure he dosnt kill himself) Wait up!

XXLIne BreakXX

When Naruto went into the crack it was like entering a grey filter. On the other side of the crack was a lush green forest. There were tall trees with strangly colored fruits on them

Holy Crap what is this place?! I've never seen plants like this before! Whoa! Suddenly Naruto tripped as he was running. Uh what did I fall over? When Naruto looked he back he saw a rectangular black object on the ground with a torn blue headband next to it. This headband is iruka's, but why did he leave it here? And this thing is this what he wanted to show me? Anyway I better hurry up and find him.

As he walked through the forest Naruto was astounded by what he saw. Whoa I don't think I've ever been somewhere this green before even the air's different from the city and this fruit I… I don't know what it is but something about it just draws me to it. As Naruto gazed at the fruit his eyes became glazed over and dulled, Whoa when did I get so hungry? Maybe I should some of this fruit just to hold me over. As Naruto was bringing the fruit closer to his mouth there was a small part of himself saying don't eat it. But this was quickly squashed by the allure of the fruit, however before he could bite into the fruit Naruto was interrupted by a shout.

Naruto! Sakura yelled "Did you find anything? Uh yea I found irukas headband and this weird black thing but not Iruka(Whoa what happened why did I have the sudden urge to eat that thing?) Hey Naruto what's that in your hand she askled pointing at the black object in his arm. I don't know but I found this on the ground by Iruka's headband, I think he wanted to show it to me. Sakura began squinting her eyes at the object trying to decode what it was. You know it kind of looks like a belt buckle she said after observation. You think so? But there are no straps to hold it up though he said while outing it on his waist to demonstrate, when suddenly a yellow strap materialized around his waist. The previous blank spot on the side of the device was switched out by the image of a side view of a blue helmet with a orange visor

Whoa they both said at the same time. How did it do that Naruto asked, I don't kno- Sakura began saying only to be interrupted by a glow from Naruto's hand. The fruit Naruto was holding in his hand had morphed into a lockseed with a orange on it and the words **LS-07** printed on it. What the hell?! how did it become a lockseed is this belt how their made or something?

Well we really don't know a lot about Lockseeds Naruto. Honestly i always thought it was strange how the authority in the city allowed kids to play around with things that could create monsters. "Hey Sakura when I picked up the fruit on these trees it became a orange lets see what happens when I try again. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! Sakura yelled with a twitching eye brow. I Am I am "I just want to try this out. Acting on his theory he plucked another fruit and like before it began to change.

This time it became a pineapple with the words **LS-05** printed on it. Whoa Sakura this is so cool we try pluck all the fruit here. 'Naruto I think it's a bad idea to stay in here to long we don't know what kind of animals are in this strange place we should just hurry and find Iruka so we can leave. Aw come on Sakura whats the worst that could happen?

**ROAR!**

Naruto and sakura slowly turned their heads to see a creature with blood red eyes staring at them. It had a green body with a armored torso, clawed hands and a dog like head. Naruto why do you have to be such a loud mouth? She said while shaking from the terrifying creature before them. Uh sakura chan I think a better question is why the hell there's a zetsu here and why we aren't running for it! Almost on cue the Zetsu roared and began to charge at them. Move it! Naruto yelled as he and sakura began running away. Dammnit its gaining on us! Wait Naruto look over their it's the entrance we can leave through there. But what about Iruka?! Naruto yelled. We can come back later Naruto but were no good to him dead. Naruto grit his teeth but jumped through the hole anyway.

Whew looks like we lost it Sakura. Naruto said whiling breathing a sigh of relief. Yeah at least its gone now. Grow!. Damn this basterd wont let up! True to form the Zetsu came growling out of the hole with hatred in his eyes . N...Naruto what are we going to do? Sakura asked fearfully. Seeing the terrified look in his friends face clenched his fist and spoke what you're going to do is try and find some help and hide while I get this things attention. What are you saying are you crazy!. Maybe but its better if one of us is able to escape. No! I wont leave you sakura said with finalty in her voice. Look sakura we don't have time for this that things getting closer and It dosnt look happy. Things may look bad but trust me I'll be all right I promise datteboyo. Sakura gazed into Narutos eyes and saw the resoluteness that was there. She clenched her fist and looked him in the eyes. Fine I'll go find help but I'm coming right back she said and with that sakura ran as fast as she could to get help.

Alright Naruto said while breathing a sigh of relief. Naruto then turned his head towards the monster and spoke. Alright ugly now its just you and – whoa! Naruto quickly rolled out of the way before a claw could strike him. Damn this basterds fast. Naruto rolled out of the way again as the monster charged him. Take this Naruto said while jumping up trying to kick it. The connected but there was zero effect and only served to annoy the Zetsu who simply swatted as if Naruto were a fly

Uh! Naruto grunted in pain as he was hit by the monster. Ok I need a weapon, spotting a steel pole lying near him Naruto grabbed it and charged once more. When Naruto struck a dent was made… in the pole. OH crap! Naruto was then struck in the face drawing blood Grah! Stunned by the blow to the face the Naruto was struck by a blow to the stomach that knocked him back by almost 50 feet.

UGH! Naruto grunted out now lying on his back (Damn this things tough nothing works. Is this the end? Is this how I go out? Will I never see mom, Sakura , Iruka again?) As Naruto was think he suddenly remembered something "Things may look bad but trust me I'll be allright I promise datteboyo." ( that's right I promised sakura I wouldn't die and who would I be if I didn't keep my Promises Datteboyo!)) (But still I need a way to beat this thing) Naruto clenched his fist as he tried to think of a way to defeat the zetsu.

Like a answer from a heaven a soft melodic voice spoke out to him " Use The seed and the belt" it said. Huh? the seed and the belt what does it mean? Naruto looked at the belt on his waist and the lock orange in his hand. Well the lock does look like it could connect to the belt. Alright its better than nothing. Nauto began to shakily stand up and glared at the Zetsu, "After all this beats laying here and dying! He yelled at it. Naruto glanced at the seed and clenched it. (Here goes something) he thought and with that he pressed the button on the lock

**ORANGE**

Above Narutos head a zipper opened and from it a orange appeared. Alright Here I go Datteboy! Naruto then put the lock onto the center of the belt and closed in down creating a perfect fit

**Lock On**

The Belt then blew a sound that sounded like a classic Japanese warhorn used during the sengoku era. Following this came a very out of place sound, it was the warhorn but this time a techno beat was mixed in with it. What the hell is up with the noise!? Eyeing the yellow blade on the side Naruto had an idea. Is this how it works? Cautiously Naruto flipped the blade causing it to hit the orange and causing it to split. This caused the holographic image of a blade to appear from the opened orange.

**Soiya!**

**Orange Arms Hanamichi on Stage!**

The orange that came from the zipper then dropped onto Narutos Head, Huh what the hell?! When The orange hit narutos head blue energy emerged from it and casted over Narutos body creating a blue body suit with what appeared to be padding on the front with yellow lignin on the legs. The orange then unfolded creating armour that covered the blue body suit. Narutos head was now covered with the blue helmet on the plate of the belt. It had a mostly blue appearance on the front but the back was inspired by the orange fruit, the mouth Gard imitated razor teeth while the visor had the appearance of Orange peels. The finishing piece was a sideways blade on the forehead of the helmet. When the transformation was complete holographic juice splashed from Narutos body and a orange blade that resembled orange slices materialized in his right hand while in a holster on his right side was a Katana with a pull back lever and a trigger.

Naruto had the reaction any normal person would have. Holy crap I became a orange! And whats up with this suit and why do I have a sword that looks like a orange!. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Zetsu who had grown impatient begin to charge at him. Wah! Out of reflex Naruto accidently swung the orange sword he had, it made contact with the zetsu and unlike last time it hurt the Zetsu... allot.

Grah! The creature yelled in pain. Whoa! Its in pain from the blade! Naruto then donned a grin underneath the helmet. it looks like I can hurt you now teme! Naruto then lashed out with a punch at the green monster launching it back by over fifteen feet. Ha! Not so smug now are ya! The monster seemingly enraged by Narutos taunts charged at him. Whoa! To get out of the way Naruto jumped away from the monster and went over 30 feet in the air landing on top of a small 2 story apartment complex. Wow I can jump high Too! This is so cool! The monster now turning red with anger jumped after Naruto.

Uh oh. Naruto then rolled out of the way of the incoming zetsus claws. Noticing the blade on his left Naruto saw a lever like part on the handle of the blade. He pulled it and heard a sound reminiscent of a loading gun. 5 dots appeared on the blade of the sword and Naruto noticed a trigger like part also on the swords handle. Hey this looks kind of like a gun I wonder… aiming at the monster Naruto pulled the trigger and came from the sword and made impact Ha it worked take this and that. As Naruto fired, the zetsu was knocked of the roof from the impact and hit the ground below.

When Naruto hit the trigger again there was a empty sounding click from the gun. (Huh guess its only good for five shots) he noted seeing the barely alive Zetsu stand up made Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance damn its still alive I need to finish it somehow. As he prepared to jump from the roof Naruto was once again stopped by a voice. **Wait!**. Turning around Naruto saw something that made his eyes widen in Shock. Standing in front of him was his friend Sakura but at the same time it wasn't. The face was the same but the eyes were instead a pale lavender and the hair was a light blonde. Instead of Sakuras casual clothes she was wearing clothes commonly associated with Shinto priests. The woman began walking toward him until she was directly infront of him She then spoke in the most melodic voice he had ever heard, **Tread carfully for you have been chosen by fate, If you continue with the path your on there will be no escape.** Hearing the Zetsu begin to groan Naruto turned toward the woman, Look lady that looks like sakura chan I don't have time for this if I don't kill that thing people will be hurt. The woman then smiled sadly , **I see.. there's no deterring you from this path. At least allow me to guide you in some way**. She then took the orange sword and gun blade from Narutos hands and put them together. Whoa! Thanks lady Naruto said but when he turned to face her the woman was gone. Okaaaay? That was weird he said to himself. Now its time for the finisher! Naruto removed the orange from his belt and attached it to the handle of the gunblade

**Lock Off**

**Lock On **

**1,10,100,1000**

The combined blade and orange then began to glow as the count down went on. Suddenly the Zetsu began To charge again and in response Naruto slashed with however this time waves of orange energy emerged from the blade and made contact. When the slashes connected the monster was trapped in a flaming ball of orange energy. Take this! Naruto then moved toward the monster to finish it

**Orange Charge!**

The Zetsu exploded from the slash and Causing holographic oranges to fly out from the explosion.

Yatta take that Ya green basterd Naruto yelled while juming up and down in Joy.

He had no idea of the chain of fate he had just entered that day.

Prolouge end


	2. Chapter 2

The power of pine

XStory startXX

Naruto was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling as he tried to think about how his life had just changed. "Whoa ... I still can't believe this just happened first there was that wild Zetsu and then I transformed into a super hero…. This is totally freakin Awsome! Well at least that's what I think, man Sakura's face when she brought those two cops was Priceless.

XX FlashbackXX

Naruto was standing by the burnt embers of the Zetsu waiting for Sakura to return with help. He had found that by closing the fruit when it was open he could detransform. Narutos mind was a flurry of Motion as he tried to comprehend what just happened (HolyCrapHolycrapHolyCrap) were the main thoughts running through his mind.

Over Here! He heard Sakuras voice yell. She came running in with to police men one was a officer with Spiky brown hair and a bandage on his face. The other was man with a bandana on his head and a goatee. My name is officer Izumo the spiky haired officer said and this is my partner Kotetsu , what happened here?

(One Explanation later)

So let me get this straight. You were attacked by Zetsu. "Yep!". You used a belt you found lying a around a magical forest. ": Naruto nodded his head. " And then you turned into a orange samurai? The officer gave him a deadpan stare. Naruto you baka sakura said while rubbing her forhead. Kid are you on drugs? No I'm telling the truth I swear! Here I can prove it Naruto slapped the belt onto his waist.

**Orange **

**Lock on **

**Soiya! Orange Arms HanaMichi On stage**

See I was telling the truth Naruto said in his transformed State. N..Naruto you were telling the truth a and…You're an Orange! Sakura yelled. Ha told ya!. Sakura promptly fainted after that. Crap Sakura I'll get you back to your house 'Don't Die on Me! Naruto swung Sakura over his shoulder and said over his shoulder, Uh later officer dudes I'm gonna take Sakura back to her house now that cool?. The Two officers simply nodded their heads dumbly

Hey Kotestu?

Yeah Izumo?

We need a raise and a transfer.

The two officers both agreed on this transfer and are now in a new city were the only crime is people illegaly dealing super powered flash drives of some kind but those are probably nothing more than stupid Rumors right?

XXFLashback endXX

Man Sakuras reaction was funny but I wonder how mom will react?

I'm home! (Guess I'll find out)

Hey mom can you come in here for a second?

Sure what it is it?

Well I found this cool thing yesterday and I just have to show it to you he said while putting on the belt

Kushina's eye brow rose "You uh wanted to show me this ugly toy belt you found? Is this what you spend your paycheck on?

No Mom! Just watch

Naruto pushed the lock seed forward before spinning in a circle

Orange Change! Kushina simply stared at him. I'm sorry what the hell did you just say? Its uh my uh catchphrase Naruto said while rubbing the back off his head and smiling sheepishly. … Its lame . " Hey I have other ones I'm working on anyways just watch

**Orange! **

**Soiya! Orange Arms Hanamichi on stage**

So what do you think Naruto said with a smirk beneath his helmet.

"... I knew I ate too much Ramen when I was pregnant with you she said before turning around and walking out the room

Naruto simply stood their in silence . Well that was strange Naruto said to himself before undoing the transformation and plopping face first onto the bed. And I still don't know what to do with this damn thing He said before sighing loudly. He then turned his head to his nightstand to look at a picture. In the picture was a younger ten year old Naruto and Kushina with a blond man who looked like a older Naruto with long bangs. What would you do if you were here dad? Naruto thought before going to sleep.

XXBreakXX

Heloooo Konoha City its Dj Tobi to lay down the latest beat rider rankings!

In first place we have Team Baron lead by Asshole Sauske Uchia

In second we have Eagle Eye lead by the cousins Neji and Hinata Hyuga. In third it's the feral crew that doesn't bath Team Wild Fang! Led by the wolverine wannabe Kiba Inuzuka

In fourth its team sledge hammer lead by boulder himself Choji Akimichi!

In fifth we have the Average Joes lead by The Genius of Hardwork Rock Lee!

In last place we have Team Gaim lead by Iruka Umino who if they don't manage to move up in the rankings will be knocked out of the running.

XXXX

Sasuke smirked as he read the new alert.

Good Barons power is almost undisputed. Soon we will prove that we are the strongest and everyone else is nothing more than annoying dogs trying to bark at us.

Yo Sauske came a cool voice

What is it Suigetsu? Sauske said without turning around.

Just wanted to see what the diabolical smirk on your face was for. Suigetsu was the second in command of Team Baron and Sauske's closet confidant. He was a young man the same age as Sauske and had a similar build but had silver that fell around his face. Also he had sharp shark teeth … Don't ask.

So why are you smiling so evily huh?

Oh no reason simply reflecting on our power. Now that we are at the top nothing can stop us. "Yeah but what about the other teams eh? They might try to take our spot. " Let them try Sauske said. If they believe themselves strong enough I welcome the challenge but they will simply fall like all others who challenge the Might of an Uchia.

( Oh Boy there he goes with The Uchia Pride again ) Suigetsu thought with a sigh

Gather the others Suigetsu I fell like doing some more conqu- Sauske was interrupted by A anouncment from the TV

Root! Sakuske said menacingly while glaring at the screen . A symbol of a red tree flashed on screen before a voice started to speak. "Hello people of Konoha we at Root would like to take the time to reminisce with you. We want go back in time to about ten years when our great city was struck by a terrible calamity Known as the Kurama Reactor incident. Because of a malfunction in the energy system run by the previuous group running services in the town Mangekyo corp, there was a large explosion that damaged a large part in the central area of the city. Many were lost in ensuing fire and Homes were destroyed. Mangekyo had left the town after this debacle and it seemed all was lost for the people of Konoha however we here at Root Corp refused to allow you kind people to suffer. We moved into the city and have since built it better than before. Cleaner energy, Better housing and most of all safer streets. We have come together and combined our powers to build a better city on top of the old one. Suddenly the voice stopped and a man in a wheel chair rolled onto the camera. He had his arm in a sling and had a bandage that covered his right eye and went around his spiky gray Hair. "My name is Danzo Shimura Head of Root Corp and I just want o thank you for allowing us to have a great partnership of ten years and I hope for many many more." This has been a message approved by the Root public comm-

Crash! The tv was destroy by Sauske who sent his fist through it while glaring hatefully.

Suigetsu! Come we are Leaving Now ! Sauske growled

Suigestu gulped before running out of the door with the other scared witless members of the team.

(Root!) Sasuke though hatefully "He despised that corporation they spoke of how they improved on the town but that was a load of crap. All they did was set up cameras around the town to watch the people and have guards walk around the city. But the scary thing was they never did anything they simply watched as if they were waiting for something to happen. It put a large imposing weight on people's souls and was a contributing reason For Sasuke's hatred of the company.

That was a side fact however. Sauskes hatred stemmed from vengeance. A vengeance against those who had destroyed his family.

XXSceneBreakXX

Come on men! Pick up the pace we need all this wood cut by the end of the day!

Tazuna was Narutos boss at the construction site. He was a old man with grey hair, glasses and a potbelly.

Gah! My heeeadd!. …. He was also a alcoholic.

Naruto heaved as he smashed his hammer into the stake in the contrete

Phew! He said while wiping his brow. Man how much more of this Is left?

Hey Uzumaki get over hear we need a lot of men to lift these beams. Looking over to were Tazuna was calling Naruto saw a large amount of heavy beams that needed to be lifted.

Man those look heavy as hell its gonna take forever to move those if only I could do something to move it faster. Suddenly a idea popped into Naruto s head. "Looks like I may have found a use for the belt he thought with a mischievous smile.

Hey Tazuna! I think I may have found a way to get this done fast!

What are you talking about kid?

Just watch Orange powers activate! (Damn that sounds lame too.) Naruto slammed the belt onto his waist

**Orange!**

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! Orange Arms Hanamichi on stage!**

What the Hell! Came the loud shout of everyone in the site

Now watch this Naruto said while running to the beams. He then picked a couple up with no effort and began moving them to the spot they were to be moved to. Ha check me out this nothing. Naruto then struck a pose while moving more of the beams.

Ha This aint Nothin for me now. While Naruto was running with the beam he didn't notice the crane that was next to him

Smash!

when he wasn't paying attention the Beam had smashed through the cranes window

Uh its just a window Naruto said in a nervice voice. He then began to turn around but forgot that the beam was still lodged on the cockpit of the crane and when he moved he accidently hit the lever that caused the crane to move. The crane then latched onto part of the small office complex they were building and tore part of the roof of causing it to fall.

Its Just the roof its an easy fix! Naruto said in a panic

Splat!

And then the falling pieces of debris fell on top of Tazuna.

Gah! My head again! Tazuna yelled from underneathe Debris

Shit! Tazuna I'll get you out of there in a sec. Naruto Then drew the orange blade and began hacking at the pile with Tazuna still under it. He was in such a panic that he didn't notice that most of it was gone and he was starting to cut Tazuna.

Uzumaki You Ow! Got It ouch! All!

Uh oops heh heh? Naruto said with a hand behind his head scratching abashedly.

Tazuna skin began to glow red before standing up and turning to Naruto

You Moron you not Only n crushed me but you ruined three days of work! Also you nearly Cut me into pieces! You endangered not only yourself and your coworkers you most importantly endangered Me!

Uh No Hard feelings Right Boss? Naruto said in a nervous voice

XXScene BreakXx

I can't Believe he Fired Me! Naruto ranted. He was walking down the street from his former job lamenting what he just lost. Today was supposed to be payday to, now what am I gonna tell mom. What am I going to do for a job now it's not like a job offers just going to hit me in the face.

Thwat was the sound of paper hitting Naruto in the face

Huh? Whats this? " Bring home lost cat Tora… reward 50'000Yen!?" Whoah that's a lot of money and all I have to do is find a lost cat, this will be easy!

XXLaterXX

Gah! Get off! Get Off! Get off!

For Naruto finding the cat was easy enough due to the fact it had a bow on one of its ears. The next part was bit more difficult. For some reason the cat was fighting tooth and claw to not go home.

Get your Damn Claws away from my face!. Naruto threw the attacking cat away fromhis face and glared at it

Alright You damn Neko I don't know why you don't want to go home but I'm making that money. So you better- Plat!

That was the sound of YTora shooting a hairball into Naruto face

Di did You just hurl On ME!

Naruto glared at the cat to see it laughing at him.

Okay! Screw This!

**Orange **

**Soiya! Ornage arms HanaMichi On Stage!**

Naruto Unsheathed his swords and charged at the cat

Grah Die You Neko YARO!

Naruto wildy swung his swords around the area but the cat was to fast constantly dodging his strikes. Naruto then sliced a pipe by accident and was blinded by steam.

Gah cant see! Tora took this oprotunity to trip Naruto up with its tail causing him to fall back losing the orange blade in the process.

Damn yo- Naruto stopped in mid sentence to see a extremely terrifiying sight. Tora was holding his dropped orange blade with both its paws and he had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Uh Nice kitty?

Tora then pounced

AiiiH!

XX Scene BreakXX

Mam here's your cat. A tired and Haggard looking Naruto said. He had bruises and cat scratches all over his body and his clothes were torn up.

Naruto had managed to catch Tora eventually but only because some debris from the environment fell on his head and knocked him unconscious. Naruto decided to prevent further escape by keeping him locked in a cardboard box he had found. Now he was meeting Toras owner a Large women with too much make up on , so he could collect the reward.

Tora was so Anxious to be back with you he couldn't uh contain his excitement when I found him

Tora! Oh my Precious Tora! Its me momma! I Came to bring you back Home! The Large woman moaned loudly.

Upon hearing the womans voice the box began to shake from the inside and if Naruto didn't know any better he would swear Tora sounded frantic

Um okay I'll just let him out now. As Naruto slightly opened the box Tora Bursrt out of the Box like a missile but before he could get away he was snatched up by his.

OH My Torra I missed You Soooo Much! The large woman pulled the horrified looking Feline into a tight bear hug that appeared to be crusing him.

Naruto almost felt sorry for the catt .. almost. (Yeah That's Right!Crush That Basterd!)

Naruto couldn't help but sniker as the cat was absorbed into the woman's chest. You really love your cat lady Naruto said with a laugh

The Woman Suddenly remembered Narutos Presence and with a strugguling Tora in her arms she turned to Naruto and walked forward.

Thank you for bringining back Tora for me she said with a smile on her face. My husband and I didn't have any children and when he died … I was left alone.

Oh um sorry Naruto said apologetically. Even Tora gained a sad look towards its overbearing master.  
>The woman smiled ' Its fine young man I'm not alone anymore I have Tora. Tora helps keep this old widow company. Thank you for bringing my best friend back.<p>

Ahh its nothing Naruto said while scrathing the back of his head.

Here take this as payment. The Woman reached into her purse and retrieved a large amount of bills. "Whoa! This is over 65,000! Yen that's more than what was on the poster!

Oh I don't mind you seem like a nice young man who deserves some good fortune. Now Tora and I must be going Its time for his bubble bath. The peaceful look Tora had on his face was suddenly lost as he resumed his attempts at escape.

Bye Bye the woman said with a happy smile on her face as she happily skipped out of the area.

Naruto watched as the woman left and couldn't help but think of how happy she was when he had returned her cat

(That smile it felt good…. I liked seeing that smile, helping someone it made me feel nice, is this why I was given this power? Would you be proud of me dad?) Mah I'll worry about this heavy stuff later ! Naruto said while putting his hands behind his head. I think I'll go see what the others are doing. He didn't realize it but he had a large smile on his face.

XX PlazaXX

(Boo! Gaim you Suck! Get off the stage!

Whew! Man there really letting Gaim have it now because of what happened with the wild Zetsu the other day huh Shikamaru?

Yeah Choji although I have my suspicions about what really happened Choji

Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara were two lifelong friends who couldn't be more opposite. Choji was rotund and had muscle. He had spikey brown hair that went down his back and swirls on his cheeks. Shikamaru had a much more lean body that was almost skinny. However he had a almost genius level intellect. Shikamaru had his hair in a upwards pony tail that resembled a pineapple. Strangely enough It was Choji that was the leader of their team and because of his large size and strength he was nicknamed the boulder., Anyone that knew them however could see that Shikamaru was the true leader of the team due to his brains but he let Choji lead because he believes its to"troublesome". Due to Chojis nice and gentle nature their team never makes anymoves against other teams, also Because of Shikamaru's incredibly lazy nature they are very low on the rankings.

XXXXX

Ha! We'll kindly be taking this stage from ya gaim losers now. Came a very loud and arrogant voice.

Damn you Inuzuka! Yelled Konohamaru

Kiba Inuzuka was a feral looking young man who had a feral appearance. He had spikey brown hair that was in shags. His face was slightly and had red tribal marks on his cheeks. His eyes were angled and had slits in them. He and his team wore black jeans, sneakers and black leather jackets. He also had had a very loud boastful, arrogant, overconfident and generally annoying personality.

Currently Team Gaim was being forced to give up their stage due to the fact they had no Zetsu they could not defend themselves against any other teams.

Kiba gave a fang smirked as he looked at the downed team Gaim. (This was a great day for me. I got that new chew toy for Akamaru, Mom a hadn't been on my case today and best of all I won a stage from those losers. Now if only that clown Uzumaki was here that would make this even better.)

You know now that you don't have a Lcokseed maybe you baby's should just go home. He said with a smirk. I mean how can you fight for your territory if ya aint got no power

If we had a lockseed we would kick your ass!

But you Losers dont do ya?!

Suddenyly a new voice rang out " I find it funny how a dirty mongrel can speak of being weak.

(Uh! Uchia there went my good day)

What do you want Team Baron?

Sauske reached into his pocket and pulled out a grey Lock seed. " I want to teach you and your team a lesson for living in the Illusion that you are one of the strong.

Ha! I'll kick your ass right now and teach you a lesson that you can take home!

Funny I was just thining the same thing about you Sauske then smirked " Except I switched kennel out for house.

Why you basterd! Kiba growled

Suigetsu could not help but sweat drop (wow witty repertoire Sauske must really be annoyed.

That's It were battling now! Kiba cried before pulling out two lockseeds

Sauskes eyes then widened 'Wait You idiot!

Ignoring Sauske Kiba summoned one Zetsu but befoe he could summon another he was hit by the one he summoned and had his lockseeds knocked on the ground.

Huh what just happened! Why did it hit me!

Moron don't you know! We didn't activate the containment field! You just released a Wild Zetsu!

I'll just call it back !

Kiba tried to reach for his lockseeds but found both of them to be gone.

What! Where'd they go!? He said while looking around franticly.

He then spotted them in the hands of the Zetsu he just released.

Whats it about to do with that?

Suddenly in a move no one saw coming the zetsu brought both Lockseeds to its mouth and began eating them!

Everyones eyes began to widen as the form of the Zetsu began to change. Vines Sprouted from its body and covered it as it began to grow into something much larger,

The Zetsu began to howl as its body changed. It now stood over ten feet tall and the closets comparison one could make of it would be of a gorillas black body and a deer's head with flame antlers.

The creature rose its head up and holed. It then sniffed the air before sniffing the air and turning to Sauske. It spotted the lockseed that was still in his hand and began to charge him with incredible speed.

Sauske look out! Yelled Suigetsu but Sauske couldn't move he was frozen in fear as the creature came close to him.

It seemed Sauske would be turned into a pancake however at the last moment he was moved out of the way by something.

Whoa! Looks like I got here at the right time came a cheerful voice.

Uzumaki! Sauske yelled surprised

You Okay Sauske? Naruto asked

Get off ME! Sauske yelled in outrage as he pushed Naruto off

Yeesh I save ya and you act like that jeez!  
>I didn't need your help! He said angrily<p>

Naruto Nii! Konohamaru said running over

Look at thing we need to get out of here! That things crazy!

Kono! Naruto yelled. Calm down its gonna be fine. don't worry I'm gonna take care of this thing datteboyo he said with a smile

Naruto looked at the rampaging evolved zetsu and stood up and put the belt on his waist.

What are you doing Uzumaki! We need to find help! We cant beat that thing.

You might not be able to do something Sauske but I can! He said while taking out his orange Lockseed

( hey dad I think I fnnaly found what this powers for. It's to protect. Its to protect those that are precious. Well from now on that what I will do protect my friends!) (Also I think I found my transformation call)

Naruto brought the orange up and said one magic word

Henshin!

**Orange!**

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! Orange Arms Hanamichi on stage!**

After the orange had unfolded and the transformation had been completed he unsheathed both of this swords

Alright! Okay Zetsu. This Is My stage Now datteboyo! He yelled before charging at the monster

Everyone present couldn't believe what had just happened.

(Naruto-Nii?! He just turned into an Orange! That's so cool! Kono thought

(Uzumaki! What the hell You're an Orange. What the hell's happening here) Kiba Thought

(Why is Uzumaki trying to fight that thing? Is he insane? There's no way he can fight that.) Sauske thought

XXScene BreakXX

Take this and this Naruto said while trying to slash at the Zetsu's giant legs.

The zetsu angrily tried to smash at Naruto causing him to dodge roll out of the way. That the best you got Deer basterd?! I'll cut you down to size! He then hit the blade on the belt causing the orange slicer to charge up.

**Orange Squash**!

Take this! Naruto dashed toward the Zetsu and slashed at it but only succed in annoying it and and angering it.

Grah! The Zetsu yelled before smaking Naruto on the ground

Ow Naruto Groaned (Damn! Nothings working! Its armors to hard! If only my weapon was strong enough to break it, but I don't have anything else!.. wait! thats it! I do have another lockseed!) Naruto suddenly remembered the second lock he picked the yellow pine apple. (But wait it was in my pocket when I transformed is it still here? Naruto felt around his waist for it and found it on a chain by the suits side. Alright! Time to see what this baby can do!)

Naruto stood up and removed the orange lock from the belt-

**Lock Off**

**Pine!**

and put the pine lock on. Suddenly the orange armor that Naruto had dissipated into colorful particles.

**Lock On!**

Suddenly the techno warhorn began to play again causing everyone looked on trying to figure out what was going on, when a zipper opened up and a pine levitated down from it.

Whoa! Shikamaru A Giant Pine Apple! What do ya think it taste Like? Choji asked his friend in wonder. However Shikamaru was frozen still trying to comprehend the fact that someone just turned into a fruit.

**Soiya**

Everyone watched as the pineapple fell on Narutos head and unfolded.

**Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!**

The Pineapple had unfolded onto Narutos suit in a manner similar to the orange arms. The major difference was that the Pine arms covered more of Naruto's Upper boy than the oranges with Large shoulder pads, also instead of a orange slice themed visor it was now Yellow pine apple themed and the back of the helmet was the same as a pine apple with leaves sticking from the top. For weapons the gun blade was still there however instead of a orange slicer there was now a pineapple mace with a chain attached to it.

Yeah! It worked. Hopefully it will be enough to take that thing down. Naruto swung the mace around a bit to test the weight of it and then began to renew his assault on the Zetsu. This time there was damage being done with the mace being hard enough to break the armoured hide of the large beast.

Naruto repeatedly swung his mace around and hit the monster in the face. Angered the monster began to charge at Naruto causing him to get an idea. When the monster became close enough in its charge Naruto leapt over it and swung the Mace around its neck at the same time. He then grabbed the mace with the chain firmly around the Zetsus Neck and now had a impromptu set of reins for the beast.

Hah! Take this you reinder horned baster! Naruto began to maneuver the Zetsu around the area with the chain around its neck. Yee Haw! Ridem Cowbow Naruto shouted while riding on the back of the beast. Naruto then did a sharp turn with the creatures head and guided it into a wall.

Crash!

This caused the creature to fall down to the ground dazed and dizzy as it tried to get back up but failed. Alright time for the Finisher! Naruto then leapt off of the creature back into the air taking the Mace with him and hitting the blade on the belt.

**Pine Squash!**

While still in the air Naruto kicked the Pineapple mace at the head of the Zetsu and it began to increase in size until it was large enough to completely cover the zetus head when it made contact.

Sorya! Naruto then Dragged himself towards the body of the Zewtsu with a kick and went right through the torso of the beast creating a hole.

Boom!

The creature exploded causing giant pineapple slice hologram slices to emerge from the explosion.

Yeah How do ya like that! That's pineapple surprise straight from Uzumaki Naruto just for you Datteboyo!

All was silent within the crown before everyone Started to cheer.

Wow that was so cool Ni-san KonoHamaru , Moegi and Udon said at the same. First you hit him and he was like bam and then you hit him again and he was like bam Then you Kicked him and he went Boom!

Yeesh Konohamaru calm down it wasn't that amazing… Aw what am I saying it totally was! Naruto said with a grin

XXXXX

Whoa Shikamaru did this just happen? Choji said in a stunned voice

Uh yeah I think it did Choji Shikamaru said in a similar tone

So what do you thinks gonna happen next?

I don't know Choji but something tells me the Beat riders game is gonna change forever Shikamaru said with narrowed eyes.

XXXXX

Kiba was still frozen in shock over what happened

(This cant be happening when did Uzumaki get like this?)

Hey kiba what do we do one of his teammates asked

Were heading back to base… Now!

He really needed his dogs chew toy right now

XXXXX

Whoa Sauske can you believe that just Happened! Suigetsu cried out. Uh Sauske you there? You listening to me? Sauske remained unresponsive in his thoughts

(What how could I have shown such fear! Why did I just freeze up like that!? And where did Uzumaki get that kind of power? He just charged in their without any fear or hesitation while I was on the ground like a coward. Is he stronger than me?!) Sauske Clenched His fist (No he's not. He is nothing more than a child with a new toy. That power is wasted in his hands. He is a buffoon, I am an Uchia I show no weakness!)(I think I have an idea who may have given that power to Uzumaki.)

Sauske Stood up and Narrowed his Eyes

I will get that power and I will show all of these fools cheering that Dobe what an Uchia can do when he has power!

XXXX

Wow! Today it appeared that all hope was lost when a Zetsu went savage and went ton rampage suddenly an orange hero appeared and saved us.

It has been revealed that this is former Gaim member Uzumaki Naruto.

To show our Appreciation we have decided to give this armored fighter a name to go with his heroic status. After all while Naruto isn't a bad name I think a hero named after a ramen topping is kind of lame.

Show we now christen you Mr. Uzumaki …. Armored Rider Gaim!

XXXXX

In a laboratory there was a screen monitoring the events of gaims Battle and there was a man monitoring it.

Due to the shadows in the room all that could be seen of the man were his eyes which were in yellow slits.

Ah Tobi! You and Your Theatrics never cease to amuse.

Yeah he does do his job right at least came a young voice that belonged to none other than Kabuto.

So how goes the testing?

Ku Ku Ku it appears that my first subject has revealed himself. I can't wait to see what kind of interesting data he will produce.

Oh the Uzumaki kid? Heh he wasn't even the intended user.

Oh? Who was then?

The Umino guy, but he had …. An accident.

The shadow covered man gave a chilling laugh

Anyways I have other belts to give out. And I have the perfect candidate next Kabuto said before throwing a picture into the light.

Oh Kabuto-kun you devilish man you, picking "His" brother of all people.

Kabuto gave a smirk "what can I say I like to keep things interesting"

XXChapt End XX

**Hi everyone its Doc Jay this is my first story and I decided to do a crossover that I'm surprised hasn't been done before. Anyways Gaim is the first rider /anime story crossovers I'm doing. Here are some others I'm Considering**

**Gaim-Naruto**

**Wizard- Negima**

**Fourze – Gurren Lagann**

**Double – Soul eater**

**Decade- Terra from Birth by sleep**

**Kiva- Rosasrio Vampire**

**Den-o – To Love Ru**

**Kabuto – Code Geass or Freezing**

**Hibiki – Dead or alive**

**Blade – Yugioh **

**Faiz – Bleach**

**Agito – Highschool Dxd**

**Kuuga – Kenichi**

**Try and expect mabey someone shots in the coming while. Will try to update when I have free time but I have football and highschool so yeah I might be infrequent and gonna try not to be.**


	3. Bannana Man

I OWN Nothing

**Banana Man**

**Sorry It Took So long But I had exams and stuff at school to worry about**

**Story Start**

Give it to me Sauske said while Glaring at the smirking man seated in front of him.

Mah mah Sauske Kun I don't know what it is your talking about Kabuto said while smiling coyly

Don't Bullshit with me! Give me the power you gave Uzumaki!

Oh! You mean the belt? Kabuto said in mock surprise

Yes the belt!

Hmmm! Sorry can't help you! Kabuto said

Why You! Sauske reached across the table and pulled Kabuto close.

Listen you worm! Don't play games with me! I'm not going to fall for your bullshit! It's best not to test my patience with your attempts at misdirection. Especially when I know who you really are! Sauske said with his face inches from Kabutos while glaring angrily

Kabuto simply smirked at sauske. My my I'm surprised I never expected to see such ferociousness from you Sauske. But- Kabuto leaned in close to sauskes ear, You shouldn't be prepared to spew such vital information of Identity, especially when I know what your family tree is, After all we wouldn't want Itachi Kun to know just what his innocent brother has been doing while conversing with the street rats.

Sauskes Grip on Kabuto Suit tightened at what he was saying.

You seem to forget your place Yakushi. I am the brother of Uchia Itatchi One of the leading Project heads at root Corp. I am viewed in his eyes as his precious little brother, all I need to do is tell him you attempted to peddle some strange object to me and you will disappear for life. Sauske's glare then lessened. However I do not want that, I believe that we can come to a beneficial agreement.

What Kind of agreement Kabuto Asked

Simple you provide me with the belt and lock and I don't tell my brother about your "activities". Do we have a deal?

Kabuto was silent for a few moments before he smiled brightly. You young Uchia Sama are more interesting then I believed you to be. He then reached into his suit case and pulled out a driver and a lockseed that had a picture of a banana on it.

Ya know I was gonna try charge you extra for this stuff but after hearing this little speech of yours, I just want to see how far your going to go.

HN! Don't underestimate the power of a Uchiha. With those parting words parting words Sauske walked off (Now I'll show the world my true power, but first I believe a test is in order with a certain orange moron")

As Sauske left Kabuto pushed his glasses up his face and pulled his phone to his face

Professor it's me. Little Uchia has taken the bait.

**XX JUST LIVE MORE XX**

XX Dance Plaza

Orange Squash!

Seiya!

Naruto yelled as he slashed through one of the Zetsu surrounding him causing it to explode.

Come on! Ya jerks is that the best you can do!

The two Zetus left seemed to hear him as they charged at him wildly.

Naruto easily moved out of the way and knocked the two Zetus into a pile with a leg sweep.

Alright time to end this!

Naruto then leapt into the air and hit the belt cutter

Orange squash

Narutos leg then became covered in Orange Energy as he began falling the Two fallen Zetus.

Eat this! Uzumaki orange orange attack!

Naruto made contact with the two Zetus causing them to explode in a shower of orange slices.

Naruto them undid the transformation and fist bumped. Hell yeah no one can defeat the mighty Uzumaki Naruto Datteboyo!

Damn you Uzumaki! Cried out the leader of team tiger Mizuki.

Oh quit whining I beat you fair and square you ass.

Yeah! Nichan Totally destroyed you Yelled out Konohamaru

That's right Said Udon, Moegi and Gaims newest member Inari said

You act all tough cause you got your bodyguard hear but the second you brats are alone I'll…I'll get you guys later Mizuki said Before Running off

That was so cool Boss! Konohamaru said to his friend

Naruto simply rubbed his nose before remembering he still had his helmet on.

Oh right better take this off he said before canceling the transformation and returning to his street clothes.

Mah Mah wasn't much to it Naruto said with a cocky grin on his face

Thanks for helping us out boss. With Iruka gone all the teams are gunning for us now. You turning into that samurai thing is really helpin us out.

Hey I owe Iruka this is the least I can do for the team.

Bro you've done more for then we could have done even Iruka

Hey you guys were great without me kickin the crap outta people.

Are you kidding listen to the crowd

Gaim! Gaim! Gaim!

We haven't been this famous in forever!

Ya know what? Now that you mention it I am pretty awesome!

Gaim can we get a picture? Asked a random bystander from the crowd

Sure! Naruto said before transforming and posing in different Heroic Positions.

XX Senju Healing ClinicXX

Wowzers its only been a week and The news sensation Gaim is already sweepin the beat nation said dj Tobi over the Video feed

Look and feast your eyes upon the hottest addition to the Zetsu game in ages

Uh Sakura?

Yeah Shizune?

Are you feeling alright? You have this weird twitching eyebrow

Oh its nothing Shizune I just have a moron I need to beat senseless.

Oh that's good and all but you're crushing our patient's already twisted ankle out of rage.

Crap!

XXXX

Yo Mom I'm ho- GAH! Naruto yelled as he walked into his apartment and was promptly knocked out

The person who had punched him was Sakura and she appeared to be furious. She then began to menacingly approach the downed Naruto

Sakura Chan what the hell was that for!? Naruto yelled while holding his nose

What? I can't visit my idiot friend when he's doing something stupid?

What did I do stupid!? Naruto yelled confused

Oh I don't know running around like its Halloween and playing games with little kids when you said you have work.

Hey the team needs my help!

Really? Sakura said with a raised Eyebrow

Yeah with Iruka missing all the other teams are gonna be gunning for them now

And your job? Sakura asked

Oh..i kinda got fired Naruto said plainly

You what!

I got fired he repeated

How! Sakura shouted

I kinda accidently crushed the boss when I tried to use my powers Naruto sheepishly said

But its okay though I'm doing good now Naruto defended

How is this good?

Well now I'm using my power to responsibly help people.. ya know like you at the hospital.

Did you just say you playing kiddy games is the same as me saving lives?

Uh yes he nervously said

NARUTO! Sakura said while raising her fist

Crap!

BEEEP!

Oh my phone Naruto said while quickly taking the call to escape sakura's wrath

Don't you Ignore ME! Sakura yelled

Sup konohanaru? Naruto asked while dodging out of the way of a sakura punch

Boss! Sasuke he and his team are back! He's asking for you!

What! I'll be right there.

Hanging up he turned to Sakura

Sorry Sakura gotta go the kids need me

Wait! You cant Just-

He then ran out of the apartment leaving sakura gaping there at what just happened

Did He Just Ignore Me? Narutooooo! Sakura yelled in a rage before running out after him with anger

After Sakura and Naruto had left the door to Kushina's room opened and the red headed mom stuck her head out

….Man my sons a moron but at least he's a noble moron she said with a smile

Wait

DID he say he got Fired!?

XXXXX

Where is Uzumaki!? An annoyed Sasuke asked

He'll be here eventually a equally annoyed Konohanaru said. Ya know you asking aint gonna hurry things up though

Hm! When your challenged its customary to appear on time

Do you really think boss cares about crap like that? Sides don't know why your in such a rush to get your ass kicked again. After all you were pretty scared when that big Zetu came and was destroying everything Kono Said with a grin

If I remember correctly Sarutobi weren't you hiding behind your boss's leg.

Gah! That's not true I was simply providing back up from behind. That's more than you did while you were frozen like a deer in the road!

Grr! Sauske then turned away from Kono with his arms crossed.

Tell Uzumaki to Hurry up!

Don't worry I'm Here! Naruto said while running in panting for breath

Konohamaru ran up to him , Boss what took you?

Well ya see I was tryin to lose sakura in some allyways cause I kinda pissed her off.

Yeesh Boss she's worse than a police officer

Your telling me Naruto said with a laugh

Hey! Did you forget about me moron! A agitated Sauske Yelled

Oh Yeah I did come because of you Teme Naruto said

I came to reclaim my honor. Sauske said

Huh? Naruto said with a lazy expression

That day we were attacked by the Zetu I shamed myself by being weak. I Shamed myself by needing help from a deadlast buffoon like you.

Hey! Who are You Calling deadlast! Naruto yelled

Sauske however ignored him in favor of continuing on

I am here right now to show who the truly weak one is. That power you have is wasted with someone like you. Your act like mothing more than a child with a new toy to show his friends. I'll show you what true power can do when it is in the correct and capable hands.

What the Hell are you talkin about? Naruto asked

Sauske reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Driver and a Banana lockseed

Everyone in the area then gained shocked expressions as he revealed the objects

Naruto stared wide eyed at the belt No way how do have that!? He exclaimed

Gaze upon my power Sauske said before attaching the belt to his waist

When the belt attached the panel on the side revealed the side view of a helmet with a red knight like face plate and yellow eyes

Sauske then activated the lockseed causing a loud voice to ring out

**BANANA!**

A zipper opened over Sauske's head with a yellow Banana descending from it

Henshin!

HEY! That's my thing

Sauske spun the Lock on his finger before putting it on the Belt

**LOCK ON**

Unlike Naruto's belt the chime for Sauskes was more medieval European with it sounding like the music that would play at a jousting tournament

He then proceeded to slice the Banana with his cutting blade

**COME ON!**

The Banana then slammed On Sauske's head with yellow energy emitting from it that covered his torso in silver scale mail like armor and his arms and legs in red armor. The Banana proceeded to unfold  
><strong>BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF THE SPEAR!<br>**When the banana finished unfolding Sauske the scale mail was covered up by yellow shoulder pads with the arms left bare. His helmet was silver with a red face plate and two large yellow eyes, on the sides were two horns that resembled Bananas. In his right was a silver spear with banana peels on the hilt.

Tell me Uzumak what you think of My Mighty form!? Sauske said in an arrogant voice

Upon seeing the person he could consider his bitter rival gain power similar two his own there were many things that should have run through his head. Like how did he get this power? How strong is he with it?, Instead his main thought was this

BANANA! Naruto yelled while pointing at him

What Sauske said while gaining a blank face?

YOU turned into a banana!

So? You turn into an orange Sauske said

Yeah but you're a banana that's just weird

Grr! Sauske Gritted his teeth from Narutos stupidity

Just transform so I can beat you already

Fine Banana Chan if you want get beat that badly

My name is not BANANA!

Well what is it? Naruto asked

After pondering for a few seconds Sauske answered

Baron I... am armored rider Baron.

Alright Baron Banana get ready to face Armored rider Gaim! Naruto yelled before pulling out his driver and Lock

**Orange!**

**LOCK ON!**

**Soiya! **

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

After Transforming Naruto took out his swords and got into a stance

This Is MY Stage Now Datteboyo!

Bring it Teme! Naruto Yelled while also charging with his swords

Go Boss Kono Yelled from where he was

Show em Sauske! Yelled the members of Team Baron

However before Sauske and Naruto could make contact, they were swallowed up by a grey miasma wall that had come out of nowhere.

Boss! Kono Yelled not believing what he had just seen

What Just Happened Everyone simultaneously thought

XX Unknown Place XX

Ugh! Naruto groaned as he woke up

Where am I he asked as he looked around to see where he was?

Looking around he saw that he was in what appeared to be a small photography shop

What the hell is this place Naruto thought

Looks like you're finally up came a voice from his side

He looked over to see a boy about the size of an 8th grader. He had Blond hair that was tied in a braid with a single fringe sticking out from the front of his head. He had Tan skin and golden eyes that seemed to shine. He was wearing a black t shirt and a red trench coat with a pink camera hanging around his neck.

The Boy then spoke in a voice that was deeper than what his age portrayed

My Name is Edward Elric... But you can call me decade

After staring at him for a couple seconds Naruto responded

A blonde Midget? He said in a confused and groggy voice

POW!

The boy now known as Ed than knocked Naruto back into blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
